1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a clutch facing and, more particularly, to a clutch facing for use in a clutch driven plate assembly for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to increase the mechanical strength of a clutch facing, clutch facings have been employed which include a reinforcing plate made of metal material secured to a clutch driven plate assembly by rivets and a friction lining bonded on an outer side of the reinforcing plate by a bonding agent.
In a conventional clutch facing of this type, the head portions of the rivets are positioned in the friction lining so that the clutch facing is not useful when the friction lining is worn off. Such is uneconomical because the friction lining itself is expensive.